HurtByLoving
by MaudeLeg
Summary: C'est inspirer un peu de Vampires Diaries, mais ce n'est pas l'hisoire. Désolée, pour les adeptes : L'histoire est super... Il a deux frères et ils essaient tous les deux d'avoir la fille.
1. L'espoir de vous ramenez

Le sentiment envers une personne est si fort même si elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde...

Pourquoi douter de l'amour de sa vie quand il nous donne tout?

Une adolescente de 15 ans, nommée **Maude Cruise** perd ses parents dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'ils étaient en route vers les États-Unis en voyage. La jeune fille vit dans une famille d'accueil puisque sa tante n'a pas les moyens de la garder... par exemple elle est plus ou moins aimée de cette famille. C'est une famille reconstituée depuis cinq ans.

Le beau-père est un vrai fou... il est tout simplement violent... la mère à des problèmes de drogue.

Ils ont deux fils, de 17 ans. Les deux sont très charmants et irrésistibles... par contre, ils ne sont pas comme tous les autres garçons qu'elle connaissait dans son passé.

Le premier, **Ethan Wesley** parfait et irrésistible...

Le deuxième, **Stone Weasley** jeune homme très rebelle...

Pour lequel va-t-elle succombé? Et pourquoi?

Le choix peut être difficile entre les deux frères... **E ou S**?

Chapitre 1.  
L'espoir de vous ramenez.

**M**es parents viennent de partir en voyage pour Washington... il y a au moins 5 heures. Ils m'ont déposé chez ma tante Mary. Elle est très gentille. Je dors par terre sur un matelas gonflable. Sa maison est petite puisqu'elle vit seule. Elle n'a jamais été mariée, juste quelques relations ici par là rien du plus. Elle est un peu du genre histoire d'un soir tu vois? Mais bon, je suis dans ma "chambre" plus précisément le sous-sol. Je mis quelques affaires dans les commodes installées pour ma visite. Je mis une photo de mes parents aussi.

J'entendais ma tante Mary marcher à l'étage et je crois bien qu'elle me cherche. Je montai tranquillement sans trop faire de bruit pour éviter de lui faire encore plus peur. Je m'écriai.

_ Mary? disai-je

_ Oh mon dieu! Maude, tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Je te cherchais partout! Tu étais où! disa-t-elle.

_ Oh désolée ma tante, j'étais dans le sous-sol à mettre mes choses en place et je t'entendais marcher partout, donc j'ai pensé que tu devais me chercher...

_ Pas grave, pas grave mon ange.

Je la serra dans mes bras très très fort pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et pour lui remercier de me garder ici pendant le voyage de mes parents. Elle aussi me serra en me frottant le dos.

_ Je t'aime beaucoup Maude.

_ Moi aussi ma tante Mary. Je me demande bien où sont rendu mes parents dans leur route.

_ Tu voudrais bien que je les appelle? disa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Oui s'il te plait tu me ferais un grand plaisir! disai-je d'une voix enjouée.

Elle appela sur le cellulaire de mon père et il ne répondit pas après 8 coups. Elle fit un visage impressionnée et elle essaya sur le cellulaire à ma mère. Encore aucune réponse. Pendant le temps qu'elle téléphonait, je mis la télévision sur le canal des nouvelles.

_ Maude? Aucun des deux ne répond... Je suis désolée. disa-t-elle d'une voix insecure.

_ Se n'est pas si grave, ils sont peut-être sur la vibration leurs cellulaires.

_ Oui probablement ma chouette... Eum, tu aimerais manger? Si tu veux, on peut le manger ensemble devant les nouvelles?

_ Oui j'aimerais manger. Tu as quoi?

_ J'ai tout se que tu veux avoir, s'il te manque quelques choses j'ai juste besoin d'aller à l'épicerie à 2 minutes d'ici.

_ Tu as une Pizza au pepperoni et fromage, sans oublier le bacon? disai-je en me léchant les lèvres.

_ Parfait, je vais la faire chauffer.

_ Merci ma tante.

Elle partit vers la cuisine pour faire notre pizza. J'envoyais des messages textes à mon meilleur ami, donc pendant que j'attendais la réponse de mes derniers messages textes. Je regardai la télévision et je vis une voiture comme celle à mes parents. Je me grattai la tête et je fis de gros yeux.

_ EUM MA TANTE! Pourquoi il a une voiture comme celle de mes parents à la télévision? Surtout que celle-ci est toute en miette...? Peux-tu me dire ça? disai-je en levant le ton et en capotant.

_ Je ne sais pas Maude disa-t-elle de la cuisine.

_ Viens voir à place... La dame dit que se sont un homme et une femme qui sont mort.

_ J'arrive cria-t-elle en avançant vers le salon.

_ Je commence à virer un peu folle ma tante... j'ai très peur... disais-je d'une voix tremblante

_ Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.

Je me dis que se n'était pas eu... Et je continuai à texter avec mon meilleur ami. Après un certain temps je commençai à penser à mes parents... pourquoi ils ne répondaient pas à leurs cellulaires? Pourquoi les personnes de l'accident ont la même voiture que celle à mes parents... Je trouve ça plutôt étrange.

**3 heures plus tard**

Nous avons fini de manger il y a peut-être 2 heures, pendant se temps je suis encore devant la télévision à écouter les Griffins. J'aime bien cette émision. J'attends à 23 heures pour écouter un film.

**DRING DRING**

_ Oui allo Mary Cooper à l'appareil?

_ Bonjour, vous êtes bien la sœur de Mike Cooper?

_ Oui c'est bien ça... pourquoi monsieur?

_ Votre frère et sa femme sont mort dans un accident de voiture il y a 4 heures.

_ Oh mon dieu... disais-je en pleurant

_ Madame, mes plus sincères condoléances.. à la prochaine. Je vous en reparle plus tard pour plus d'information.

J'entendais ma tante pleurer et j'ai un peu entendu leur conversation, mais avec qui parlait-elle? Par curiosité, je montai les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller la voir. Je la vis pleurer sur le divan en se tenant la tête en criant. Je m'approchai tout doucement et je m'assis juste à ces côtés en lui flattant le dos.

_ Tante Mary? disai-je tout doucement.

Aucune réponse

_ Tante Mary! Il se passe quoi ici?...

_ Je suis désolée... disa-t-elle en pleurant.

_ Pourquoi tu es désolée?

_ Parce que... t.. es parents... se sont leur voiture que tu as vue en miette à la télévision tantôt... Le monsieur vient de m'appeler... Je t'aime

_ OHH NON! disai-je en partant à la course vers ma chambre

Je me mis dans mes couvertures en pleurant. Je commençai à voir noir. J'avais le goût de me tuer... Les bruits de mes sanglots et de mes cris de souffrance s'entendirent partout dans la maison... J'aurais aimé leurs dire un dernier "Je t'aime"...

Voilà le chapitre 1, comment vous le trouver? ^^


	2. Ça ne serre à rien

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Ce matin je pars pour ma famille d'accueil, ma tante ne pouvait pas me garder. Sa fait déjà 1 semaines que les funérailles sont passé..., mais je n'arrive toujours pas à arrêter de pleurer. Mon père était un homme formidable et ma mère était tellement mignonne... à tous les soirs je prie pour les ravoir à mes côtés. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir un vide en dedans... j'aimerais juste m'enfermer dans un endroit clos pour penser juste à ça. Des fois, j'aimerais mieux mourir que rester ici... J'ai très peur de voir cette famille. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent. De toute manière, ma tante m'a dit c'est se qu'il a de mieux pour moi et je la crois.

_ MAUDE! TU AS FAIS TES BAGAGES NOUS PARTONS DANS 15 MINUTES! cria-t-elle du haut des escaliers.

_ JE VAIS LES FAIRE ATTEND! criai-je

Je ramassa tout mes choses et je les met dans ma valise. Il me restait seulement une chose à prendre et s'était le cadre de mes parents. Lorsque je le pris, mon coeur fit des tours et des tours, comme s'il se tordait. Je me mis à pleurer à ne plus rien voir... Quand j'ai arrêté j'ai déposé la photo dans ma valise. Je monta avec difficulté puisque ma valise est un peu trop lourde.

_ Enfin tu as fini ma chouette, c'est le temps d'y aller...

_ Mary, je ne veux pas partir... garde moi avec toi s'il te plait...

_ Maude combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne peux pas et que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi de vivre dans une nouvelle famille.

_ Si je n'ai pas le goût...

_ Chérie, arrête de faire cette tête.

_ Ok. disais-je en pleurant

_ Arrête de pleurer, je te dis que tout va bien aller. Tu auras juste à m'appeler ou à m'envoyer des messages textes. Sache que tu vas extrêmement me manquer.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer tante Mary. Je t'aime beaucoup et je te remercie encore...

_ De rien je n'étais pas pour te laisser sur le bord de la rue, et je t'aime aussi ma chouette. Je vais penser à toi.

_ Bon allez, j'y vais.

Je mis ma valise dans la voiture et je me dirigea vers la porte du passager en regardant partout. J'ouvris la porte de la voiture et je rentra à l'intérieur. Ma tante Mary me regarda avec les yeux plein d'eau et elle m'embrassa le front.

_ Je te dis, nous ne sommes pas trop loin.

_ Ok, j'ai bien hâte de les voir.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison et personne nous attendaient... La maison est très très belle je n'ai pas besoin de chialer sur se détail. Je sorti ma valise de la voiture et pendant se temps ma tante alla cogner à la porte. Un jeune garçon lui ouvrit.

_ Salut! Eum vous êtes qui?

_ Je suis la tante à Maude... vous êtes sa famille d'accueil. Est-ce-que ta mère est là?

_ Oui elle est là.. "MOM!" s'écria-t-il

Le garçon parti et maintenant c'est sa mère qui parle. Elle n'a pas l'air très là. Elle est vraiment étrange. Ses yeux sont rouge et elles sont la marijuana.

_ HEY ALLO!

_ Bonjour madame, je viens vous portez Maude.

_ SALUT MAUDE!

_ Bonjour madame..

_ Allez rentre!

Je rentra sans vraiment vouloir rentrer... ma tante parti en pleurant. Je voulais la prendre par la main, mais ma nouvelle mère me rentrant dans la maison bien avant. J'aurais bien aimé lui donner un dernier calin avant qu'elle parte.

_ Je vais essayer de prendre mon sérieux! disa la mère un peu droguée.

_ Parfait disais-je

_ Bon, je te présente mon mari Mikaël et mes deux fils Ethan et Stone.

_ Bonjour... disais-je vraiment ma à l'aise.

_ Hey! disait Ethan

_ Yo! disait Stone

Les deux gars me prit par les bras pour me montrer ma chambre. Je vis définitivement avec deux gars irrésistible oh mon dieu. Ethan me fit le tour de la maison et Stone m'expliqua le fonctionnement de la maison. Après avoir passé au moins 2 heures à papoter avec ses deux jeunes hommes, je commençais à les apprécier.

_ Maude, j'espère que tu comprends que sa ne veux pas dire que je t'apprécie... dit Ethan

_ Ohh...

_ Non, mais ta gueule. Aucun ohhh... non. Je ne t'apprécie pas. Tu vas juste venir foutre toute la maison parfaite avec ton caractère parfait. Tu n'es pas ma soeur c'est claire!

_ Ouais, tu n'es pas notre soeur pétasse dit Stone.

_ Mais voyons... j'ai rien fais...

_ Juste ta présence nous énerve Maude dit Ethan

Je partie à la course vers ma chambre et je m'enferma en pleurant... Ils me font de la peine! POURQUOI ILS M'ONT DIT ÇA! POURTANT J'AI RIEN FAIS!

**5 HEURES PLUS TARD, HEURE DU SOUPER**

_ Maude, viens c'est l'heure de manger dit la mère.

_ Oui j'arrive Johanne..! criai-je de ma chambre.

Je descendi les escaliers à toute vitesse puisque j'avais faim, mais lorsque je suis arrivée en bas proche de la salle à manger Ethan ma prit par le bras. Il me poussa contre le mur brusquement.. il approchait son visage de plus en plus près du mien. Mon coeur commença à battre à la chamade comme si je ressentais quelques choses pour lui. Je pouvais sentir son souffle m'agresser le visage. Il respira très fort et il expira j'ai senti l'odeur de la cigarette. Quand j'ai cru qu'il allait me laisser partir il me mit un coup de coude dans le ventre. Je m'effondra par terre et je ne bougeais plus.

_ C'est juste sa que tu mérites dit-il d'une voix agressive.

_ Mais merde! Je t'ai rien fais Ethan! Peux-tu me dire se que j'ai fais de mal? disais-je en colère.

_ Tu es venu ici! PART SI TU N'ES PAS CONTENTE DE VIVRE ICI!

_ Non! disais-je en me levant

_ TU TE CROIS DURE! dit-il méchamment.

_ DÉJÀ PLUS QUE TOI! disais-je en partant vers la cuisine.

Je m'installa à table. Ma place était juste à côté d'Ethan.. MALHEUREUSEMENT. Johanne déposa la nourriture sur la table et nous devions nous servir. Après avoir manger, les garçons partirent dehors faire je ne sais quoi. Je monta dans ma chambre chercher mon petit manteau et je sorti aussi. J'aperçu les garçons sur le bord de l'eau.

_ Ethan, Ethan! Ta bien-aimée est là-bas. Suivons-là? dit Stone.

_ Parfait Stone.

_ Hahahahahaha.

Je marcha vers le petit parc à 5 minutes d'ici. Je remarqua que les garçons n'étaient plus au bord de l'eau. Quand je senti la main à Stone toucher la mienne tendrement. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il m'arrêta. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un regard très sombre. Il déplaça ma mèche en arrière de mon oreille. Lui aussi s'approcha de mon visage tranquillement. Je senti son souffle dans mon cou, il déposa des bisous partout où je sentais son souffle. Mon coeur fit comme tantôt, mais encore plus vite. Il s'approcha de mes lèvres et il m'embrassa. Il m'agaçait avec sa langue qui touchait ma lèvre, alors nos langues fit des tours et des tours. Un vrai baiser passionné. Il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses et les pogna. Nous nous embrassâmes comme ça très longtemps.

_ Tu as le goût de retourner à la maison? dit-il tendrement.

_ Oui, mais pour faire quoi?

_ Tu vas voir, je vais trouver quelque chose ma belle.

_ Parfait.

En route vers la maison, je fis la même chose que lui. Je m'approcha directement vers ses lèvres. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur sur moi. Il était surpris, mais nous commençâmes à nous embrasser. Il me repoussa pour me dire qu'ont pourraient continuer ça à la maison, alors je lui repris la main. Nous continuons notre route et rendu à la maison. Il me prit dans ses bras et il n'emporta dans sa chambre.

_ Tu es très belle Maude tu sais?

_ Merci dis-je en rougissant.

_ Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis.

_ Tu fais battre mon coeur à la chamade quand tu es près de moi.

_ Ah oui? Moi aussi. dit-il

_ Oh tu es trop mignon dis-je en souriant

_ Attend, je vais fermer la porte pour que sa soit plus intime.

Je le regarda se lever et fermer la porte. Je lui envoya plein de petit bisous de loin et lui me les renvoya. Il me sauta dessus en m'embrassant. Il passa ses mains partout sur mon corps. Il me frotta le ventre tout doucement en me donnant des bisous dans le cou. De plus il commença à enlever nos chandails et nos pantalons. Un moment donné pendant qu'ont s'embrassèrent je dévia mon regard vers la porte et je vis un oeil regarder vers nous.

_ Stone? Tu n'avais pas fermer la porte? dis-je d'un air surpris.

_ Eum oui... étrange.

Il retourna fermer la porte et nous recommençâmes ou nous étions. Quand soudainement quelqu'un cogna à la porte...

Chapitre 2! Comment vous le trouver?


End file.
